


[REDACTED]

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Chapters Are Warned For When/If They're Unsettling, Human Experimentation, Imprisonment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Recurring Cake, Suicide, Time Travel, Time Travel Without Displayed Time Travel, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A blond subject is captured and brought to Shinra after a report of suspicious behavior. A Shinra personnel is tasked with the job of collecting data on him.





	1. Initial Notes On Subject 013-C

This was supposed to be an official report on the subject who was collected yesterday. However, it’s to be noted that the subject in question doesn’t fit the usual protocol we utilize for those which are collected due to his unusual circumstances and hence, this will be instead an observation diary as I’m charged with watching the subject and collecting data on him.

The subject is a blond man, age ranging between 16 and 25, (no one from the staff who’s had contact with him can agree on this matter and the subject refuses to provide the proper information) of average stature, but built like the average SOLDIER operative — the presence of mako eyes to be noted here. He’s refused to provide any more information other than his preferred pronouns. (When he was brought in, he had most of his body covered by a cloak and, upon a quick inspection of his face, a couple personnel murmured among themselves about his “amazing androgynous beauty”. Another personnel made a loud remark on how “[REDACTED]” that was, since “clearly, it’s a beautiful girl, you [REDACTED]!” The subject didn’t take the misgendering of his person well.)

He said we should know who he is, since we supposedly have data on him. This information was therefore provided to Tseng of the Turks for further assessment of its veracity.

[REDACTED] of the Turks brought the subject to cell 013-C, where he’s meant to stay under surveillance until ordered otherwise. Despite the involvement of a few researchers from the Science Department in this case, — such as myself — subject 013-C isn’t meant to be experimented on or to be brought to the knowledge and surroundings of Professor Simon Hojo, per strict order from the Department of Administrative Research/Turks.

Professor Simon Hojo is to be arrested if the existence of 013-C reaches him and he attempts to get a hold of the subject for his own interests. A Turk is meant to monitor the outside of the cell at all times, to minimize the chances of this order being violated.

With all of it said, and onto the actual report, the subject has reluctantly eaten the meals provided to him since his arrival. He’s provided no further information regarding this behavior, which is unexpected. I initially thought he’d inquire whether or not the food was poisoned. 013-C does display (if vague) knowledge that he’s not in a state of danger at the moment however, as well as a certain, eerie awareness of where the camera of his cell is located, given he made a rude gesture with his hands while staring straight at it.

It’s to be noted only SOLDIER operatives on the level of General Sephiroth are known to be aware of the camera’s location. There are currently no other operatives of that level.

I must admit I’m somewhat scared of him.

Regardless of my personal feelings on this matter, 013-C has done nothing much from which I can draw any clear conclusions. After gesturing his... “greetings” to the camera, he sat on the bed and didn’t seem to move a muscle other than for breathing (or so I believe) for an extended period of time, before changing position and lying down.

At the time of this report, he seems to be asleep, proving once again similarity to General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth. Both scare the [REDACTED] out of me, yet both need to sleep to function properly. Both look very aesthetically pleasing when they’re unconscious, albeit both give off the sensation that at any time they’ll wake up and jump straight at the camera and through it to murder you.

In half an hour, I’m supposed to take a break to fulfill my own sleep needs, leaving my colleague, [REDACTED], to watch over 013-C over the next 5 hours. I must note that I’m afraid for her overall sanity during the period of time to follow, and I don’t wish this particular case even on the worst of my enemies.


	2. 013-C-RECORD-0047

Upon my return, I’ve found my colleague hiding under the observation room’s desk, taken by intense fear. As it stands, 013-C displayed enough knowledge of Midgarian Sign Language (MSL) to communicate with her for a brief period of time.

When asked about this matter, as I intended to obtain a record on the case’s development, [REDACTED] let out nothing but a single word* before falling victim to a panic attack, followed by a very intense seizure. She’s currently hospitalized and last I heard, her vitals seem to be stable. Recorded data from the cell’s camera was sent to the Department of Administrative Research/Turks for further analysis. However, the personnel charged with collecting information on the aforementioned data presented a response similar to [REDACTED]’s. They are also hospitalized, with stable vitals, but display no signs of awakening any soon.

(*All of them said the exact same word, the name of General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth.)

Therefore, it’s concluded that the contents of 013-C-RECORD-0047 can’t be retrieved at the present time without presenting potential health risks to the authorized personnel involved in this case. The material has been archived until further notice.

Late in the afternoon, Tseng of the Turks sent “Ava” of the Turks (not her actual Turk name) with the results of his assessment of the information previously provided to him.

He was unable to find data on the exact subject we have detained in 013-C. However, he was able to get a hold of potentially unsettling information.

The only individual whose overall records come any close to the little we know of 013-C is an infantryman by the name of Cloud Strife, who has left to Nibelheim on an assignment about a week ago, along with General Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair and other two infantrymen, from which he has yet to return.

At first, the possibility of subject 013-C and Strife being related was considered.

After deeper examination, however, it was confirmed that Strife seems to have no closer relatives other than his mother. The Turks had extensive data on her due to an interest on the President’s part. The possibility of a lost twin was discarded entirely based on the information presented.

“Ava” of the Turks had an order to collect a sample of the subject’s handwriting and fingerprints for analysis. I was afraid to allow her entry in the cell after the incidents caused by 013-C-RECORD-0047, but I was never a person to refuse a direct order.

The subject himself seemed concerned about her presence in the cell, almost as though he was fully aware of all the results from his actions and was regretful of those. He fulfilled her requests peacefully, without ever saying anything or revealing any further details to her. Upon her exit, “Ava” looked pale, as if she was to have the same sort of response those who watched 013-C-RECORD-0047 had. She didn’t, however, instead exchanging information with the Turk who guards the cell during daytime and who became equally distressed over what she had to show.

I was informed by her that “further analysis is necessary to confirm anything,” before being shown the data in question.

If analysis truly confirms it, it’ll mean that Strife and 013-C have the exact same handwriting, despite their complete lack of contact. The guard Turk has been... talkative ever since “Ava”’s departure, further fueling my apparent paranoia about exactly what the fingerprint analysis might reveal in this case.

I have severe doubts that it could be it and that, somehow, the infantryman sent to the Nibelheim mission has ended up back in this continent with alterations to his person that shouldn’t be possible in a normal scenario, but my brain challenges my logic and invites me into considering it.

As for the subject, he’s once again asleep and didn’t attempt to initiate any kind of contact. One can only wonder what he might dream about.


	3. An Intriguing Impossibility

The Department of Administrative Research/Turks have informed me that they intend to contact the General once he’s returned from his assignment in Nibelheim for interrogation, in light of the recent events and apparent relation of this case to his person. The personnel on site were all informed to continue keeping any present (and future) data on 013-C from Professor Simon Hojo or face immediate termination. The personnel agreed with this condition a little anxiously.

The subject seems completely restless.

An hour ago, he attempted communication, signing a simple inquiry of the present date. A slip of paper meant to inform him today is October 3rd, 0002 was presented to him through the service hatch of his cell.

After reading it, 013-C simply stood where he was for a considerable amount of time, paper still in hand, as though realizing something about it. Immediately after, he let his arm drop and the paper slip from his hand. I watched as he fell to his knees and started to cry. At this point, our guard Turk opened the service hatch to listen, by my request.

The subject mumbled something incoherent about General and SOLDIER 1st class Sephiroth and how he “failed to prevent it again.” He stayed on the ground, crying like that for about half an hour before being able to calm down. Afterwards, he sat on the bed like a man would after losing his spouse to the war (I’ve seen such an occurrence before and it’s not something I wish others to ever witness in their lives) for another 20 or so minutes before standing up again.

For the past 10 minutes 013-C’s been pacing inside his cell like a man possessed. His distress, whatever the reason may be, is also unnerving me.

As if by miracle, one of the Turks is here with a file, to distract me from this restlessness. I shall return to this document later.

* * *

The Turk, whose name I didn’t ask due to how brief our meeting was and who seems to be a newcomer, left me even more distressed than I was from observing 013-C.

They concluded the analysis on the data collected from the subject during “Ava”’s visit, with results that defy all the possibilities based on basic logic. The fingerprints are a practically perfect match, too close not to belong to the same person. At the same time, this brings up the mystery of their disparities. Strife’s record is unremarkable, mayhaps considerably below the average. He’s applied for SOLDIER once but couldn’t make the cut, staying in the regular army instead. Witnesses said he’s a huge fan of the General, though he tried to hide evidence of that. Strife is so small (and uncooperative at times) that one could quickly make the assumption that the kid might have suffered some sort of bullying or was protected by someone to escape such fate. Strife is an infantryman and nothing much else, going by the data. Nothing explains why the General would want an individual such as him for the assignment — as he tends to hand pick personnel for that sort of mission — other than Strife being born in Nibelheim.

The subject inside the cell appears to be a full fledged SOLDIER, displaying enough similarities to General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth to be a cause of concern. We don’t know where his allegiance lies, whether it’d be safer to open the cell and let him walk away or if it’d be wiser to keep him in custody, to keep civilians protected from his possible actions. He’s caused health issues for more than one person with words (or gestures) alone.

If he _is_ Strife, he shouldn’t be able to be in Midgar at the present moment, given the time to travel back from the location and given that the others involved in the assignment would’ve returned along with him as well, let alone return to Midgar with his current physical conditions.

I think I can safely conclude, then, that 013-C is an anomaly and that I’m intrigued. I must learn more about him and how he came to be what he’s now, if he decides to cooperate.

Maybe, I’m getting luckier as I write this. Just now, 013-C signed something to the camera. I shall get to him and take more notes on this later.


	4. The Paper Cranes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some technical trouble accessing AO3, so I took the time off to focus on other WIPs of mine, instead.
> 
> Hoping to be back with the pace I had for chapter 1-3, but we'll see if time will allow me ;D

013-C wanted me to get Mr. Tuesti from the Urban Development Department so he could talk to the man, as though the two of them are friends or something of the likes of it. He didn’t, however, seem too much confident that any of us would carry on with his wishes.

I told him — via the usual slip of paper — that Mr. Tuesti is on vacation right now and that we can’t pass forward 013-C’s request at this time. The subject looked at the camera as though he’s unconvinced of this. Whether he sees through the lie or knows that such a message is a default in this company for “He _is_ here, but we have no desire to do as requested as you hold no position of power to ask for such a thing” is something we’ll probably never know for sure.

The subject _did_ appear to dramatically sigh before dropping his weight onto the bed, however.

And that was it.

He continues to offer no cooperation.

Over the course of these few hours before my break, — which I’m constantly afraid of taking after the incident, but I have to anyway, because that’s how humans usually function — he went from restless to upset again. He’s cried again and folded paper cranes with the slips of paper that served as means of communication with him.

(One of the cranes is smaller than the other. It’s cute, I think, but it caused him to start crying again.)

Out of curiosity, I described the subject in question to Mr. Tuesti over the phone, while keeping all the details of this unique situation as private as they should be. He wondered if I meant “Rufus Shinra during a bad hair day” for a moment. That’s it. He definitely doesn’t know 013-C.

So I’m left to watch this man who, by some weird (yet beautiful) impossibility, happens to be Cloud Strife without being the Cloud Strife he _should_ be. And out of everyone I had to remain on watch for (including Sephiroth, after many of the procedures he’s submitted to on a monthly basis) this one is breaking my heart. (Again, just like Sephiroth, although the methods of breaking my heart highly differ in this case. At least 013-C breaks my heart in ways that make me want to offer some peace of mind to him.)

Usually, you’d expect captured subjects to react violently, to either try to break out by any means until their bodies grow tired and require rest or to cooperate in the belief they’ll be released if they behave. You don’t expect them to react to the date like 013-C did or to fold paper cranes and get emotional over them. But then again, you don’t expect the Turks to walk in and tell you the man in the cell you’re watching is, with proof of it offered, supposed to be an infantryman who shouldn’t even be on Midgar at the moment.

I might end up crying, too.

On another hand, the personnel who watched 013-C-RECORD-0047 woke up a while ago, I was informed. Some of them left the building altogether, resulting in an attempt on their part of blowing up the core of Mako Reactor number 7 to keep it from working. They’ve been detained before they could succeed, however, and as related “in a state of great despair over Shinra’s use of Mako energy.” All of the ones detained over this issue have families or acquaintances in Sector 7.

As for the others, a few of them have taken their own lives.

May they rest in peace.

The ones that remained, including my colleague, (not sure if I’m thankful for this or not, given what I was informed of) are either too disturbed to speak openly about it or keep repeating, mostly to themselves, that everyone on the Planet’s going to die and that it’s Shinra’s fault.

The Department of Administrative Research/Turks is currently on the process of studying such behaviors. It might grant us further intel on what the [REDACTED] the subject said in 013-C-RECORD-0047.

Wait. 013-C is signing again.

“Please tell me Nibelheim is still standing,” is probably the most accurate interpretation of that. “Please.”

I want to comfort this man just so he stops driving me insane with his restlessness but I can’t. I have no information on Nibelheim or what’s going on there. None of the Turks has informed me of anything related to that — and we’re meant to be working together to a certain extend due to the nature of this case.

So I give the guard Turk a slip of paper to offer to the subject through the service hatch, with the truth.

“I don’t know.”


	5. Overtime

The Department of Administrative Research/Turks is said to have been “granted” a certain degree of “access” to the Deepground personnel, mainly those who are able to communicate in MSL. And thus, analysis of the contents of 013-C-RECORD-0047 has been resumed. We believe that the unique abilities of the aforementioned personnel might allow them to bypass the effects the contents of the video might cause. In case of failure, as said personnel are properly contained, we might be able to terminate them with more ease, should termination become necessary.

013-C used the latest slip of paper to give his larger paper crane a long sword. He’s been eyeing them with worry, but appearing to be somewhat lost in thought at times.

I realize providing him more slips of paper will only encourage him to continue whatever he’s doing with the cranes, but for the sake of research, I needed to inquire more information about this particular behavior of his. With some luck, it might even provide the subject with some peace of mind, inspiring his contribution to the data collection on his person and unique situation.

“What’s up with the cranes?” I asked.

The subject seemed to recall something a little nostalgic, before signing “He taught me how to fold them, a long time ago.”

“Who is he?”

013-C took his time observing the new slip of paper, before using it to fold what looked like a large butter knife. He gave this one to the smaller paper crane and when he turned, he briefly smiled sadly at the camera before the expression on his face faded into a more neutral one.

“You should know.” He looked back at his paper cranes, as though as they held the answers for everything I might ask him. “Your company sent him to Nibelheim. Your company told him a lie. Be ready for it when it comes.”

“What will come?”

The subject chose not to reply to this, curling up on himself on the bed and going back to sleep.

* * *

I’m carrying on with the observation task through the night, until someone comes to relieve me of it and allow me to rest for a while. I asked the night guard Turk whether or not they or other Turks heard anything about Nibelheim and the personnel who were sent to an assignment in the area. They revealed to me that all the Turks aware of that assignment have growing concerns about it, given that they’re unable to contact the personnel in Nibelheim. The Department intends to send a search team to the area, but requires further permission to do so.

The subject rose from his bed only to eat his dinner. He went back to it shortly after, attempting no further communication.

I thought tonight’s task would be a quiet, simple one; watch a sleeping man until someone else who’s not from the Turks comes to take on the shift. I almost fell asleep watching 013-C, even. This is just how [REDACTED] the task has become at the moment.

(I’m not even being paid any extra for this.)

I thought, but thinking is something nice that doesn’t always concludes with things actually happening. That’s why theories must be tested whenever possible to confirm or deny them.

The subject got up and positioned himself, standing in the center of the room at parade rest and staring up at the camera without further movement. Zooming in the footage revealed that his eyes changed from their usual color (blue) to a perfect imitation of General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth’s. 013-C smiled and the expression didn’t seem to fade over time.

At the time I’m writing this, one hour after the incident mentioned above took place and as a colleague assumes my position, he’s still standing there, smiling and unmoving.

I’m not sure if I’ll rest well.


	6. About General And SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth's Relation To The Subject

I was informed by the colleague that replaced me that 013-C fainted roughly half an hour after I left for my break.

The personnel who entered his cell after this event all arrived at the conclusion that the subject most likely collapsed due to extreme levels of exhaustion. His heart rate was that of someone after running a marathon, but as he was recovering from his ordeal in a SOLDIER-like pace, they simply put him on the bed and left him be.

Today, he seems to be in a “good mood,” which, from my point of view, seems to be dangerous. It makes him look non-threatening; in the same manner one would expect a chocobo to be gentle, despite the powerful beak and claws… and the potential allergic reactions for those who are born unfortunate.

I find myself to be… a little entranced, really.

013-C signed to the camera (twice) the following: “He is here. He is alright.”

He refused to provide further information on this matter when prompted to, signing that we “already know and should be grateful.” He didn’t say any of us shouldn’t be concerned, which I _am_ in face of his sudden, new mood and behavior. He didn’t mention his incident from the previous night either, ignoring any questioning about it to focus on doing an entire routine of squats.

It’s almost as though the occurrence of the night before filled him with manic energy.

(If a similar effect could be brought upon other personnel willing to offer their cooperation, then maybe—)

There seems to be some sort of commotion taking place just outside. Apparently, General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth requires to be allowed inside.

* * *

We allowed the General in, for doing otherwise could pose a serious threat to the health of all personnel on site and damage to property. (We fear he might cause trouble regardless, so the permission was given to him with a certain degree of anxiety.)

Upon setting his sights on 013-C, Mr. Sephiroth immediately required to be let inside. When making such a request, he didn’t appear to be in his usual state of mind — cool and keeping his personal feelings to himself. He seemed as though we were hurting him greatly by continuing to keep him away from the subject for any further periods of time. I’ve never seen him so desperate about something before.

He was allowed inside the cell because none of the personnel on site wanted to get a taste of the Masamune.

(Unless it’s the [DATA EXPUNGED]. Because everyone, man, woman or other would certainly want to get a taste of that. You can’t deny it. Ask anyone in this building and you’ll be able to confirm that [DATA EXPUNGED]. It’s common knowledge, as much as it’s known that the General has shown no clear interest in any of those inclinations directed at his person. I’m taking note of this data as it shall reveal itself to be relevant to what followed. This data shall not be deleted, altered or removed by anyone but myself. It’s part of the reason why [DATA EXPUNGED].)

General Sephiroth only waited long enough for the cell to be unlocked before dropping Masamune, barging in and wrapping his arms around the subject. He started to shake visibly, which only increased as 013-C began to run his hands through Mr. Sephiroth’s long, silver hair. The General began to sob quite audibly at that point.

The subject kissed the top of his head and whispered things to him, so low that the personnel present couldn’t get a grasp of what was said. Whatever it was, it seemed to have some sort of soothing effect after a while, as General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth chanced a glance at 013-C before kissing all over the subject’s face.

There are a number of conclusions to be drawn from this, but I believe the most important one is that General Sephiroth and the subject contained in 013-C appear to be in some sort of romantic relationship, somehow.

I’m inputting a request to interview Mr. Sephiroth on this matter.


	7. Partial Transcript of 013-C-RECORD-0047

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> It's time to get it disturbing — to an extend, as I don't believe myself to be that good at writing disturbing stuff.
> 
> CW for body horror, death, cannibalism and just overall "what the heck". If you wish to skip this one chapter (especially the later bits of it) for any reason, just know that 013-C saw and went through some very fucked up shit in the separate reality he was in before he wound up in the current one.

**About this document:** Partial transcript of 013-C-RECORD-0047, as interpreted by [REDACTED]. Despite the interpreter’s inability to feel proper emotions due to experiments performed previously regarding their unique ability, they seemed to be greatly disturbed by the implication of its contents, trying to attack one of the Turks guarding their cell in a failed attempt of breaching containment.

 **Special Note:** Only designed personnel must have access to this document, which, must not be read by anyone on their own, for the information contained within is confirmed to trigger 1 (one) or more of the following reactions: panic attack, seizure, paranoia, suicidal tendencies, severe nihilist thoughts, an intense desire to destroy Mako Reactors and other Shinra-related facilities or any other forms of mental issues.

Document is to be annexed, locked by password to be distributed among authorized personnel, along everything else referring to Subject 013-C.

Personnel reading this document must consult a specialist approved for this case afterwards, in order to assure their sanity and loyalty to this company.

**[Start Log]**

_(Subject goes from very quiet to overly fidgety, in what is presumed to be an attempt of getting the observer’s attention)_ Good. I have your attention now. I think. _(Incomprehensive, probably a swear word)_ Shinra cells that only let you know things from one side. But that’s just how Shinra shit is like. They only let you see one side. Their side. Perfect life with mako energy.

_(Subject sighs, stops signing for a brief moment)_

Anyway.

You want information, right? You want to know what the _(incomprehensive)_ I was doing at [REDACTED], how the hell I ended up there, so you can let me go or brand me as a freak and try to do the shit you always do to people trying to stop you. This is going to be quite the work out for the hands. But I know how bad the audio recording system in those cells is, so consider this. I’m actually doing you a favor for once in my entire life.

You should be grateful.

You know who I am. You sent me, two other men from my squad, Zack _(SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair?)_ and Sephiroth to Nibelheim. You sent us to hell. Wait. You don’t care about us infantrymen. Look up Cloud _(as in clouds, the things floating up there in the sky, who even names their kids that?)_ Strife.

_(Subject sighs again, signs something incomprehensive. It’s speculated that his knowledge of MSL may include slang and swearing that the interpreter doesn’t know about. The interpreter refused to fully confirm this fact.)_

You sent me out there to die.

I don’t know— _(Subject stops signing for a moment, seemingly uncertain if he should continue)_ I don’t even know if he was alright. I couldn’t see it. I. There was so much blood. He held me and he was crying. He never cries, not like that. He would probably stab you with the Masamune _(the Masamune?)_ if you saw that. It was that bad. I mean, it was so bad that I kind of died.

I’m sorry. It isn’t funny, I know. And it sounds _(incomprehensive)_ stupid, I know. _(Subject stops signing to laugh to himself)_ I suppose I’m alive here, even if I’m supposed to be dead. I don’t think it counts as living. I feel broken. I. Put a sword in my cell. Something. Maybe if I do it to myself I will stay dead. I don’t know what date it is, but I don’t want to see it again. I don’t want to. Please.

_(Subject curls up on himself, as though that’s all he has to say. He resumes his signing after a few minutes.)_

I think this right now is time travel. Time travel is a load of shit if it is.

It hurts.

After I died, I woke up somewhere else.

I was on an operation table. Hojo was there. I don’t know what he was doing. I thought. I thought I was dying again. It was this bad. There were other people. There were so many of them in the tanks. I slept. Then Zack. I don’t know what Zack did but we were out. The entire Shinra army killed him.

_(Subject stops to cry for a few minutes.)_

_(Incomprehensive.)_

Mako is a mistake. Mako is all of us when we die. Yes, you’re mako. In a way. The monsters are a load of mako. SOLDIER is a lot of people with too much mako and _(Incomprehensive. J… Je… Something.)_ People need non-processed mako to be born. Where I woke up, a lot of it was already gone.

I think Sephiroth died there. I don’t remember. He came back. It’s strange. People shouldn’t come back from death, but I guess… I’m enough proof. I don’t know. I don’t even know if this is real. I’m not sure if I’m here and not there anymore.

What Hojo did to me let Sephiroth control me. Hojo did that to many people. A lot happened. To be short, I had to kill Sephiroth. He was _(pause)_ strange. He was affected by _(incomprehensive J-word from before)_ and he wanted to kill everyone so he could go to the stars.

Mako is all of us when we die.

We need to be back to the Planet so when new people, plants and animals are born, we are born alright from our legacy. Shinra used a lot of mako. People started to be born wrong. People who were dead began to come back. Come back wrong.

I’m trying to be gentle. Please don’t panic. Please don’t. Panic.

Sephiroth came back broken. He was before, but it became worse. He wasn’t himself. He was three people. He was a lot of limbs and a void. And it started. The Wrong People _(?)_ would do something to the healthy ones. They would become all like them. Too many limbs, mouths in the wrong places, melting down while walking, organs outside their bodies. They destroyed everything.

Shinra didn’t help. Shinra was small. They locked themselves in. A Wrong Person was eating Rufus _(Shinra?)_ corpse when I found out. There was so much blood dripping from their long jaw.

The Wrong People gathered in the reactors. They ate the mako too, made nests _(?)_ there. They ate people because everyone has some mako in them and the people they ate came back wrong. They ate themselves. They’d come back even worse. There was little mako. They wanted mako. It hurt.

There was no normal food anymore when he came again. Sephiroth. I think it was Sephiroth. But it was also no longer Sephiroth. But it had his face. With a monstrous muzzle and completely black eyes but it was his face. He consumed everything. Everyone. He became stronger. Bigger. I tried to stop him. But he came back. He always comes back. Because Shinra _(incomprehensive)_ him. Because Shinra sent him to Nibelheim. There was a thing in the reactor there. He came back because I shouldn’t be alive. I killed him so many times I think he wanted to kill me, too. I didn’t want to kill him anymore. Even if he was a mess of melting flesh. Even if he was like _(incomprehensive J-word from before)_ and all his organs were outside.

I think I was becoming just like them.

They wanted to eat him. He had so much mako in him. But they were too small. He ate them. They screamed as he did. There was still something of a “person”  _(?)_ left in them. I was so hungry. There was no food anymore, only _(incomprehensive)_ things. I wanted to. _(Long pause)_ Eat. I wanted his mako.

_(Subject stops for a long moment, pulls his legs up to hug them… for comfort, mayhaps? Before continuing.)_

It hurt. I was too weak so I let him do it. _(Pause.)_ I think it was my arm first. Hurt like hell. I screamed. I think that’s when I realized it was really Sephiroth. Because he stopped before it kicked in again. Before I forced him to. I had to. He tried to eat himself. It was this bad. There was nothing else to eat. I didn’t want to see it. _(Subject looks heavily disturbed.)_ I didn’t want to see it. I didn’t want to see it. He was so hungry. It hurt. I didn’t want to see it. I loved him. I didn't want to see.

_(Interpreter begins showing signals of distress)_

I could feel it. Even if it hurt. He was _(pause)_ happy.

And then, I woke up here. After that—

_(Interpreter tries to breach containment.)_

**[End Log]**


	8. Protocol

I have yet to hear back from my request to interview General Sephiroth about the subject. It’s been a few days. He has demonstrated interest in it, as long as it collaborates to, in his own words, “get through whatever the issue is so I can take him home.” I was to afraid to mention to him that, as we’re still investigating 013-C’s… uniqueness, 013-C might not be considered safe to leave his cell.

You know. His sharp eyes. The Masamune. I’m a very short researcher. He towers over me as much as he towers over everyone else, including 013-C. This is of relevance to this record because clearly, there would be consequences if I was to act otherwise. It’s known that General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth greatly appreciates to breach protocol in those cases. I don’t wish to be terminated by General Sephiroth.

…

Wait.

[DATA EXPUNGED]

Anyway.

Because of the existence of the same protocol, I have to get approval of not only Mr. Sephiroth but also of the other personnel responsible for this case. Namely, the Turks. I need to use their interrogation room, according to protocol. It’s funny. In the case of an interview, Mr. Sephiroth is very strict about following all protocol. I’m tempted to tell him that following the protocol slows down this entire thing considerably. I wish he’d just sit in the observation room with me and answer my questions. Nothing else.

(He is, after all, already in a relationship.)

Maybe he doesn’t appreciate that:

  1. I’m keeping his boyfriend in a cell
  2. I’m the one who’s on an observation role after his monthly procedures, most of the times



Regardless of his reasons, he’s practically taken partial residence in 013-C’s cell. All the personnel involved are aware of this but are too anxious to tell him to remove himself entirely while we deal with this. So he comes very often. He always brings something with him, mostly food that he either bought or made himself.

The first time he did this — on the very same day he came here, a while after we had to convince him to leave for at least a moment to breathe some fresh air — he brought a cake with him. Chocolate with strawberries.

The subject was very, very touched by the gesture, almost to an extreme. He set the cake aside to kiss General Sephiroth for a good few moments. Then he basically wolfed the thing down while Mr. Sephiroth ran a hand through his hair, with the occasional kiss against it. I don’t think the subject had a cake like that in a long while. General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth explained, without being prompted to do so, that it’s the subject’s favorite. He was giggling as he told me about it. The rarest of the sights.

After he left, a document was automatically annexed to this one, titled “Partial Transcript of 013-C-RECORD-0047”. An oddity took place during this time, applying the password of the document to my entire observation log and effectively locking me out of it. Fantastic. This issue has since been fixed and the password now only applies to the annexed document, but here’s the thing. I haven’t been granted access to this password at any given point. Whatever they could get of 013-C-RECORD-0047 after all the trouble we all went through isn’t of my knowledge at this point in time.

I requested permission. I’m waiting for a reply. Protocol and all that.

While I write this, Mr. Sephiroth is doing his best to share the bed in the cell with the subject, who appears to either have fallen asleep or to be very relaxed. He has a hand on the subject’s cheek and appears to be running his thumb against it rather gently. It’s strange to see him so relaxed inside one of those cells.

But maybe, for the time being, I believe we all could use some of this peace of mind.


	9. Cake And Doom

I hate the protocol. It works at whatever speed it wants to.

General and SOLDIER 1st class Sephiroth — and it’s absurd that I’m required to write his full title at this point — brought more cake, not only for 013-C, but also for everyone working here.

His routine visit, though he visits at different times and with a different frequency, started well. He handled us cake that he baked himself to make up for the company’s slowness and bureaucracy. Chocolate with a strawberry filling, delicious and moist in all the right ways. All the personnel could conclude that Mr. Sephiroth bakes just as well as he performs on the field. All personnel’s morale was improved with a huge success rating. The subject also appeared to be satisfied.

(I can’t blame him. General Sephiroth seems to be the perfect boyfriend.)

After we were all blessed by Mr. Sephiroth’s amazing culinary skills and ran out of cake, everyone was fully back to their proper tasks, which include — you guessed it — waiting for replies to requests, guarding the cell and observing 013-C to take notes on his unique situation.

Anyway, the cake was great.

General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth doesn’t (or didn’t, I’m not entirely sure) seem to know about 013-C-RECORD-0047 and, for better or worse, as he’s now visiting so often, we now have orders from the Department of Administrative Research/Turks not to let him know about it or its contents from any of our mouths.

If he’s to know about it, it’ll either be from 013-C or his own knowledge, which adds an extra layer to observation and research.

Mr. Sephiroth is to be observed as well.

Speaking of which, our guard Turk today, “Starling” of the Turks (not her actual Turk name) has informed me of the contents of 013-C-RECORD-0047 in face of the password situation. Of course, she didn’t go into full details about certain parts of it, reasoning that once I was given permission, I’d need to follow protocol about it as well to make sure I wouldn’t begin to present any of the “symptoms”, but she told me enough about it for me to understand some things. For some pieces of this puzzle to fall together and give me part of the picture.

Hell. There’s no way I’m telling Mr. Sephiroth about it, even if I wanted to. It’s not my job to do it, no. He only comes here to be with the subject, which improves everyone’s mood greatly. If this has to change, I believe, the information has to come from 013-C himself.

As it may already have.

Like I wrote before, General Sephiroth’s visit started well. We ate cake; he cuddled with 013-C. Happiness. I no longer have that amazing cake. I still have no reply about the password or about having Mr. Sephiroth answer some questions about this entire mess.

Mr. Sephiroth and the subject were whispering what I assumed to be sweet nothings to one another. Just normal couple behavior, nothing suspicious about it. It isn’t like we could get anything from it anyway, because of the conditions of the audio recording systems, their general closeness (subject was practically sitting on the General’s lap) and the volume of their conversation. They were too far from the door for “Starling” to hear anything.

And then, it just happened.

013-C must have said something “wrong” because in a minute, Mr. Sephiroth was backing away from him with an expression of disbelief. This caused the subject to become agitated, trying to reach out to possibly fix whatever went wrong there. The General took his hand for a brief moment but before we knew it, he bolted out.

He seemed to be really disturbed on his way out, which is a telling sign that for better or worse, we’ll hear from him again soon.

As for the subject, he simply curled up in his bed to cry and fell asleep just like that.

Needless to say, I have several concerns about this.


	10. Incident Report Number 25683

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's murder. And there's blood (from the murder). It's not a clean murder. That shall be enough warning, I believe.
> 
> The incident number wasn't picked at random. So you can try to figure it out, if you wish. It may just spell a little something. You can also try to guess who filled the report. Y'know, just fun little bits to make up for the fact there's murder in this chapter, after we all enjoyed some delicious cake. (Oh, so delicious and moist and only for living people.)

**Incident #:** 25683

 **Nature of Incident:** Murder, Destruction of Property ( ~~Very~~ Large)

 **Date and Time:** [DATA EXPUNGED], 0002. Anywhere between 2 and 5 am.

 **Eyewitnesses during the Incident:** N/A

 **AVALANCHE, Wutai and/or Anti-Shinra organizations involved:** No

 **Personnel involved in the Incident:** Professor Simon Hojo, ~~Sephiroth??? I don’t know, man, he could be, after Nibelheim, he~~ Sephiroth (presumed) and a recently built model of unit CS002βT, also known as Cait Sith. ~~Oh no… :(~~ Mr. Tuesti was promptly notified about this, though reports indicate he was already aware of the situation regarding his robot the moment it happened. He didn’t sound pleased by this.

 **Casualties, if any:** Professor Simon Hojo, 4 (four) laboratory samples (1 (one) Nibel Wolf, 1 (one) Guard Hound, 1 (one) Kalm Fang and 1 (one) unnamed test subject, assumed to be in her twenties), CS002βT.

**Additional Damage:**

  * Two personnel required termination of their contracts after the incident and are to retire to [REDACTED], where they shall spend the rest of their lives surveiled by other personnel and properly placed cameras. They’re to be under the illusion that Shinra Co. no longer has any say in their lives. ~~Seriously?~~ In case of a breach, personnel are to be terminated immediately, as stated in the contract, page 77, paragraph 15.
  * Loss of several laboratory equipment. Equipment’s to be listed by the Department of Administrative Research/Turks and possibly replaced at a late date, if appropriate.
  * Partial destruction of walls in the surrounding area caused by a very long, sharp blade. Area is to be isolated by the Department of Administrative Research/Turks until proper restoration and, if necessary, changes in how the site is to be utilized in the future.
  * Possible morale loss of the personnel working in the Science Department. Seeking solutions for that one.



**Describe the Incident with as many details as it’s possible:**

(The description below assumes what took place during the incident, based on evidence found on the site where it happened.)

~~Holy shit, Sephiroth, what did you do~~

At the given time, Prof. S. Hojo was alone at the laboratory to perform an experiment involving [REDACTED] and 3 (three) hound-type samples. He had [REDACTED] on an operation table, with her stomach cut open. Due to the heavy activity of the incident (there were heavy signs of fighting) and her situation, her body ended up on the floor and several of her organs were greatly displaced. It’s likely that she passed shortly after this came to happen. ~~:(~~

Prof. S. Hojo’s body was penetrated by a thin blade as he was facing away and was focused on his experiment, supposedly a katana or a training sword, twice. During the second stab, the assailant twisted the blade, though this doesn’t appear to have been enough to kill.

~~Sephiroth, buddy, what the heck, for real. Also, it’s difficult to write like this. I’m sorry. I have a friend helping, though~~

While twisting the blade, it’s assumed the assailant had their hand on Prof. S. Hojo’s throat, slowly crushing his airpipe and difficulting breathing greatly. This, supposedly, killed him. ~~I mean I’d definitely die too, what the f~~

The assailant, then, sliced the body after death just near the hips, which caused several organs to fall off. Everything from the hips down was given to the 3 (three) remaining samples ~~Why do we call them all that? There was a lady~~ so they could feed on it. (They had enough time to consume the genitalia and some tissue/meat from the buttocks and thighs before they were ultimately terminated by the assailant.) ~~Ew :(~~

The eyes were stabbed and what remained of the upper body was suspended by the arms in one of the hooks on the wall that are used for heavy tools and equipment. Not before dragging it around, for some reason. When it was discovered, some organs that were still in the body were slowly sliding down and out, as through they were about to fall off, too.

Some of the blood resulting of this entire ordeal was used to write “MONSTER” over several surfaces available. (Available meaning, not covered in blood already.) Several machinery and tools were sliced or stabbed at some point or another.

CS002βT entered at some point during or after the murder took place, for reasons unknown, and was crushed by a piece of machinery that was thrown in its direction. ~~Noo, he was my new buddy :(~~

CS002βT’s crushing resulted in a small fire. At this point, fire alarms went off, but were promptly damaged, causing them to malfunction. The fire ended by itself.

The outside was heavily damaged by sword slashes ~~it’s Masamune, it can’t be other thing~~ at some point after this entire thing.

At some point around 5 am, two personnel responsible for cleaning and who were supposed to keep their lights as down as possible ~~the heck? How do you work like that?~~ saw a figure walking down one of the corridors. The personnel said that the figure looked in their direction with great anger in his glowing eyes. They brought their lights up ~~freaking finally, why didn’t you do it bef~~ and could confirm the person looked _a lot_ like General Sephiroth with his hair and clothes disheveled and most of his person coated in what appeared to be blood.

Upon seeing this, they ran away ~~I mean, same, guys. I’d do the same~~ and were found in one of the janitor closets by a third personnel, ~~my friend~~ panicking and mumbling non-sense.

They told us what they saw after calming down and we were able to discover ~~this [REDACTED] mess, holy shit~~ the incident scene.

And now I’m unable to have breakfast.


	11. Strawberry Filled And Refused

So. Our Department’s boss passed away. I can’t say I hadn’t seen that one coming, in a way. He used to work past the regular Shinra work hours, all by himself, with the most dangerous samples available to us. And he was already old. Anyone entering the lab at that time with the intention of doing that would’ve succeeded at doing so, anyway. He had various enemies. It was probably bound to happen eventually. He was far from being a good boss, so lots of us aren’t really sad about it, no.

That doesn’t mean we’re happy about it either.

We’re all terrified in a degree or another. No one’s saying anything about Mr. Sephiroth. Nobody wants to possibly meet him outside and risk rubbing him the wrong way after this. So we’re mostly staying here… where it’s supposed to be safe. “Starling” of the Turks brought us instant noodles. It’ll be okay! … I think!

Anyway, when I say we’re all terrified, that includes 013-C.

And that didn’t start the moment we all learned that boss is dead. It started somewhere around the time the incident took place. The subject sat up on his bed abruptly and started begging for someone to “stop doing that,” repeatedly. When that didn’t seem to work, he started screaming at the top of his lungs. All the time he had his eyes closed, so I initially thought he was having a nightmare of sorts, unrelated to this entire ordeal, but — and what a big “but” that is — today he’s acting much like everyone else; absolutely afraid of… something.

But everything became even clearer once we received a certain delivery. Chocolate cake with strawberries, with the filling oozing _very_ slowly from it; a rich red color. There was a note along with it, but there was also a threat written on the envelope, in order to ensure no one else but the subject would read it. As no one here wants to be skewed by the Masamune, the threat proved to be very effective.

013-C sat away from the cake with more than just clear concern on his face. He only approached to take the note, but otherwise, he’s been treating the slice of cake as if the thing is poisoned or something of the sort.

He was wolfing down this same kind of cake just the other day.

I really wanted to know what that note (or letter? I’m not even sure how long it was, really) was about. But the subject ended up crying over it and crushing it in his hands a bit, so the likelihood of it being damaged is quite high. Besides, “Starling” asked him gently and he refused to cooperate, anyway.

At the time of this writing, he has his gaze fixed on the cake still in his cell, seemingly disturbed by its very presence. I’m tempted to request its removal from the cell for testing. It’s really bothering me.

But anyway.

Protocol is a wild card.

My request for an interview with General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth is being prioritized due to the latest events. Which is… great, fantastic, really. They just have to get a hold of him. They should have a hold of him if he’s openly sending cake, actually, but somehow they don’t.

So now my wait is for Mr. Sephiroth’s cooperation.

Needless to say, I’m not sure if I’m looking forward to being in the same room as him after the incident.


	12. Interview with General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth

Details not related to the case have been omitted, such as the instance of the interviewer asking for a certain cake recipe. This log isn’t to be altered, as stated in [REDACTED]

 **Date:**  October [REDACTED], 0002

 **Interviewee:**  General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth

 **Interviewer:**  Researcher [NAME OMITTED FOR SECURITY REASONS]

 **Notes:**  Mr. Sephiroth was found in his apartment, by [REDACTED] of the Turks. Upon realizing the nature of the “visit”, he offered his cooperation willingly, following the Turk to the interrogation room 07-S, in the building’s east wing. Researcher T[REDACTED] was contacted immediately and brought to the interrogation room by “Swan” of the Turks (alias only applicable for the purposes of this document.)

**[Start Log]**

**Sephiroth:** Yes, I’m aware what this is about, now. It was me. You can lock me up if you wish and if that’s what the President decided. But I'll refuse to offer any cooperation unless I’m allowed to stay with Cloud.

 **Researcher:** No, this isn’t— [stuttering] I mean, yes, it is. But it’s more about subject 013-C than that. The Turks will handle—

 **Sephiroth:** His name is Cloud. Don’t call him _that._

 **Researcher:** Right. Uh… Could you describe the nature of your relationship with him?

 **Sephiroth:** I have reason to believe that’s obvious at this point, but yes. He’s my boyfriend. We met a few months before our latest mission, because SOLDIER 1st Class Fair believed the both of us to be lonely and thought meeting someone new could be of use for me during these… trying times. He was right. Don’t tell him I said that. Cloud became… the most important person in the world for me, rather quickly. I’d do anything in my power to keep him safe.

_(Pause, as the interviewer became flustered by the information presented.)_

**Researcher:** I… see. And your relationship was kept in secrecy, yes?

 **Sephiroth:** Yes. I didn’t wish for him to be put on a sudden spotlight, let alone allow word of this to reach the wrong people. He intended to join SOLDIER, as well. We couldn’t risk any rumor that he was possibly “sleeping his way” through the ranks, even if we’d never done that sort of thing together.

 **Researcher:** Alright. It’s come to my knowledge that you have yet to turn your report of the latest mission in, sir. Care to enlighten me on what happened in Nibelheim?

 **Sephiroth:** …

_(Sephiroth laughs humorlessly.)_

**Sephiroth:** Does it matter? Will it make things go back to what they were?

 **Researcher:** Sephiroth, sir. _Please._

 **Sephiroth:** I’m to believe that I’ll not leave this room without providing this information, is that correct?

_(Researcher nods.)_

**Sephiroth:** Very well, then. Our mission was to identify an issue and repair the malfunctioning reactor in the area. Once we got there, I started to feel… unwell.

 **Researcher:** Please elaborate.

 **Sephiroth:** Something was calling out to me from another chamber in the reactor. It called me its son and seemed to be speaking from inside my head. I accidentally let Fair know that I was unwell and, at that moment, Commander Rhapsodos showed up. We had an argument and Cloud eventually went inside to check on us. Then… I don’t remember much. I…

_(Long pause as Sephiroth tries to keep his composure.)_

**Sephiroth:** There was a monster in the reactor. Cloud tried to shield me from it, but he… Gaia, there was so much blood, he… I held him, but he was… he stopped breathing and I…

_(Sephiroth loses his composure entirely. The interview was interrupted until he calmed down.)_

**Sephiroth:** Fair dragged me out of the reactor because it was falling apart. I wasn’t well enough to remember much of it.

 **Researcher:** You have no idea how subje— I mean, Cloud ended up in Midgar the way he’s currently, then?

 **Sephiroth:** He’s told me a little of that. He didn’t expect to be returned. He thought he’d stay… dead. So he doesn’t know how the process works, either.

 **Researcher:** Could you uh, elaborate on that?

 **Sephiroth:** No. Ask him.

 **Researcher:** … Alright, moving on. Were you aware he was being held in 013-C?

 **Sephiroth:** Yes.

 **Researcher:** How?

 **Sephiroth:** He called out to me. I don’t know how to explain.

 **Researcher:** … Okay. So, about Hojo…

 **Sephiroth:** I’d kill him again if I could. He was a risk. He ruined my life. Ruined Cloud's life. He was going to cause even more ruin. I needed to give him what he deserved.

 **Researcher:** Do you regret—

 **Sephiroth:** No.

 **Researcher:** Is there… is there anything about it you’d have done differently?

 **Sephiroth:** Yes. It was supposed to be worse. I meant it to be so much worse, and even so it wouldn’t have covered even half of what that… _abomination_ caused.

 **Researcher:** What stopped your hand?

 **Sephiroth:** Cloud realized what I was doing. He didn’t like the way I was handling it.

 **Researcher:** How did he do it?

 **Sephiroth:** I don’t know how to explain. I felt him. I believe he felt me, too.

_(No further information was obtained after this point.)_

**[End Log]**


	13. A Short Note On The Status Of The Situation After The Interview

I’m back. My colleague said I have a haunted look on my face. I believe them about that.

The interview left me with an eerie feeling I can’t quite describe, but that’s still with me at the time of this writing. It was surreal. I have the [REDACTED] recipe for the cake. I can’t even believe this.

Strife was a casualty in the Nibelheim mission. ~~I have the cake’s recipe!!!!~~ And if he’s dead, what are we to make out of 013-C’s breathing existence?

Just _what_ in Gaia’s name is he supposed to be?

I feel troubled.

Anyway, in my absence, my colleague that took over for me, and the Turk who assumed guard duty while “Starling” of the Turks conducted me to ~~my doom~~ the bizarre interview I just had, managed to ask 013-C if it was alright to remove the cake from his cell, seeing as he was disturbed by its presence.

So, while I was having my heart broken yet again by General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth, although in an unfamiliar manner, (I had to _comfort_ him. It was this surreal) the cake was sent out for analysis so we could put to rest the question of whether or not it contained anything other than what one would normally include in a cake. Anything suspicious, like poison or [REDACTED] _human blood,_ for one.

The cake wasn’t a lie and contained only what it was meant to contain, including, but not restricted to: eggs, flour, strawberries, unsalted butter and sugar.

After analysis proved the cake to be safe, what remained of it was consumed by the personnel who tested it, and it was classified as “delicious and moist.”

013-C is still in great distress, even with the cake’s absence. He’s taken to pacing and has been doing so ever since my return. I’m worried he might dig a hole in the floor if he keeps it up. I’m almost on my way to ask for him to be restrained—

Oh.

He sat down just now. Ok, that’s better, much better. Stay like that, please.

Anyway, the interview raised even more questions about the nature of the subject than answered them. Questions that I might have to personally ask the subject about. But mayhaps not now.

The subject has curled onto himself and appears to be crying. I have reason to believe that if I attempt interaction, I’ll obtain no cooperation. I also have reason to believe he might be concerned about General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth, who’s being held by the Turks for further interrogation about the Nibelheim mission as of the time of this writing.

I hope that whatever news come out of that are good enough to obtain the subject’s cooperation.


	14. Mission #536682's Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I'm not dead. In fact, I'm very much alive and kicking, or rather, having a delicious dessert at the time of this writing. I hope all of you have been doing alright. What do I know? Maybe you could've been up to something really productive! Maybe one of you even baked a cake or two. Congratulations! *clap clap clap*
> 
> Maybe one of you has your birthday today. In which case, I'd wish that you enjoy your cake. Cake is great! (Or cake equivalent, if you can't have cake for whatever reason. That's great too.)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for being patient. I've been a little busy so writing has slowed down a lot.

**IMPORTANT:** This document refers to the details of Mission #536682 only. For matters related to it, but not listed in this document, such as transport or inn room(s) reservation(s), please contact the right Department. Please refrain from asking about any “cake rumors.” There's no “cake.” Anyone spreading rumors about the existence of such are to be considered liars and to be reported to the Department of Executive Research/Turks for the proper disciplinary actions to take effect.

 

**Mission #536682**

**Personnel Deployed:** Katana of the Turks, Gunblade of the Turks, Two Guns of the Turks* and 4 (four) infantrymen of squad Knights, to be selected by Captain Arthur Leonhart.

*Two Guns has lost one gun in a previous operation and is to use a hunting rifle for this mission, instead. Other personnel are allowed to refer to him as just Gun.

**Deployment Details:** All personnel is to leave Midgar via air transportation as soon as applicable, with the soonest being at 0500 hours of the following day of this document’s emission, switching to land based transportation upon reaching the next continent. Contact must be made with headquarters upon reaching Nibelheim.

**Mission Objectives:** The personnel are to investigate the perimeter of Mako Reactor N-00, based on the data given by General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth (as annexed to this document) in hopes of retrieving any of the following:

  * The body/remains of Phoenix squad’s infantryman Cloud Strife; (identification picture of said infantryman annexed to this document for reference)*
  * A humanoid sample creature that was locked within Reactor N-00’s main chamber;**
  * Further evidence for better assessment of what happened during the General's own mission on the site.



Personnel is to contact headquarters if any of the listed objectives are accomplished or if nothing can be accomplished at all.

*In addition, the physical description of cadet Strife as it follows: Young blond man with spiked hair, about 5’5” tall. Light skinned with, reportedly, “delicate features”. His mother lives in the area, but isn't to be contacted unless instructed by the headquarters.

**Grey skinned creature with most of its organs outside of its body. Creature bears feminine attributes and might be hostile if it’s breached containment. Must be brought back to headquarters, intact if applicable. Can be destroyed only if it poses any threat to the personnel’s health or to the mission. THE CREATURE — AND ANY OF ITS FLUIDS — ISN’T TO BE INGESTED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. See addendum below.

 

**Addendum:** Ingestion of the creature constitutes any of the following: consuming parts of it as food, biting down on it for self defense or drinking any of its fluids to stay hydrated. 

In addition to the listed, personnel is to avoid any of the following: contact with the creature directly on open wounds, any form of self harm after touching the creature, rubbing or inserting anything that had contact with the creature in parts of the body that might allow traces of it to get into the system, (i.e.: eyes, mouth, nostrils, etc.) kissing the creature or having sexual intercourse with it.

Any personnel who engage in any of the above are to be restrained or terminated, depending on the severity of the resulting effects. Personnel engaging in this mission must be aware, and sign the proper forms in addition to this document to show that is the case, that they might: experience hallucinations, be exposed to life threatening risks or not return alive. Please (re)read clause #33 of your contract to learn more/remember about how our company deals with the aftermath of your possible death, especially if you have any relatives who depend on you.

Thank you for your service!


	15. Approximate Transcript of 013-C-RECORD-0072

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life sucks. Politics in the world currently suck. I hope you made the right choice if you're able to. Writer block absolutely sucks. Not writing anything for this long sucks. Preparing for your own birthday is very cool but some part of the planning bit sucks because anxiety sucks.  
> 013-C-RECORDS with cool numbers added to the end, that might just mean something or other, are neat. I like codes and stuff like that.  
> I also like the spooky holiday. I hope it was just the right dose of spooky for you.
> 
> Today's cake is [編集済みデータ] flavored. Have a good one!

General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth was released by the Turks, by presidential orders.

Apparently, the original plan was to either hold him captive under the Turks’ jurisdiction or have a Turk accompany him at all times to (possibly) prevent any further incidents. But as word reached the President himself about it, he got to slip away from punishment with a warning and a note on “a job well done.”  _ A job well done. _

Gods, I love this company. (I mean it both literally and sarcastically.)

We let Mr. Sephiroth walk all over us and we thank him for it if it means keeping him on our good side. We know what happens when he isn't on someone's side and we fear this incredible force of nature that is this man. The auto-censors can't redact this information because even robots know that this [REDACTED] is true. The true force in control of this company isn't President Shinra but that piece of heaven and [DATA EXPUNGED] that's Mr. Sephiroth.

So this is a space in this document where I must thank General Sephiroth, even if he won't get to read it. Thank you so much, Mr. Sephiroth, for your continuous

Holy [REDACTED]???!! HE'S HERE! He’s really here.

013-C is practically glued to the door of his cell.  _ He knows. _

I must attend to the matters regarding his visit, then. Maybe I can get him to soften 013-C a bit.

* * *

**Approximate Transcript of 013-C-RECORD-0072 (As recorded by “Starling” of the Turks)**

**[Start Log]**

_ (Door of the holding cell 013-C is opened to allow entry of General Sephiroth, in the presence of “Starling” of the Turks and Researcher T[NAME BLOCKED OUT DUE TO SAFETY REASONS]. The Subject, 013-C, immediately launches himself at Mr. Sephiroth, wrapping his arms around him.) _

**013-C:** You big idiot… Why did you do it? Why did you have to make it so messy?

**Sephiroth:** To keep you safe.

**013-C:** _(sobbing)_ You didn't… you didn't need to show off so much! You didn't need to… keep going after… Gaia…

**Sephiroth:** Cloud.

**013-C:** He had a gun! He could have… shot you! I could have… _(pause)_ I just... I don't want to lose you…

**Sephiroth:** It's alright now, don't worry. Please don't cry… You’re safe from that, now.

_ (Sephiroth offers quiet, whispered comfort for the following five minutes or so, running a hand through the subject's hair. The subject simply sinks into the touch rather willingly.) _

**Sephiroth:** I'm taking him home.

**Researcher:** Sir, you don’t have clearance to—

**Sephiroth:** Ask me if I care.

_ (The researcher seems apprehensive, apparently running out of arguments in face of this confrontation. They stayed in place, however, staring and getting intensely stared by Mr. Sephiroth. I feared that he might do something against the researcher and I was ready to act accordingly.) _

**013-C:** I'm staying.

**Sephiroth:** Cloud?

**013-C:** Please, don’t get me wrong. I love you, I  _ want _ to be with you. But… I don't think I can even go back to the infantry anymore and, well…

**Sephiroth:** You could just stay in my apartment, and we could—

**013-C:** _ (gently taking the General's hands) _ Please. Let's not rush things. It could… uh, get complicated… Because I know what you'd try to do and I don't think it'd go well.

**Sephiroth:** You know what seeing you in the Science department does to me, though, don’t you? Especially now?

**013-C:** I do, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you any of that, either. We both… we acted on impulses before, we acted out of anger, and it never went well. So please… at least for a while longer, so we can both think things through…

**Sephiroth:** Hn, you could win a war with this look alone.

_ (Subject laughs, before being pulled into a hug. Mr. Sephiroth whispers something into his ear. Subject seems to whisper something in return) _

**Sephiroth:** _(turning visibly reluctant to leave)_ I'll return. Make sure he can be released by then.

_ (Sephiroth leaves) _

**Researcher:** _(to the subject)_ Do you mind saying what you told him?

**013-C:** Oh? Trust me, it’s nothing you shouldn’t know already. You have the Turks on your side, after all.

_ (Seeing as the subject wouldn’t offer any further information, the researcher left the cell to take their own notes on the event. The cell was closed and no further visits took place that day.) _

**[End Log]**


	16. Transcript of item #536682-3’s contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA A Tragic Love Story In Five Acts
> 
> Your "lucky" colors for today are [Red] and [Void].
> 
> (And oh, yeah, there's a minor case of an unnamed character being transphobic. It doesn't go into heavy details, but just a heads up)

**Transcript of item #536682-3’s contents**

**IMPORTANT:** This document's contents weren't analyzed by the censors at this time and should only be accessed by those with the proper authorization within the Department of Administrative Research/Turks at the current time. Authorized personnel must sign a term in which they swear secrecy about this document and its contents as well as a form regarding the investigation of Lost Mission #536682.

**Description of the item:** #536682-3 is a small recording device belonging to Cadet Richard Heartily from the Knights squad. It served the purposes of a journal during the time of the aforementioned mission. It was found on the trail closest to Mako Reactor N-00, having apparently been dropped as its owner attempted to flee the area due to something or someone chasing him. The owner wasn't found, for reasons to be disclosed within the log, neither was the pursuer, for reasons to be speculated. Both a dragon and the sample in the reactor are being considered as the most likely attackers.

 

**[Start Log]**

We’re finally here, Jackson. Nibelheim.  _ Dude, _ I’ve never been somewhere this cold.  _ (laughs) _ Can’t believe it’ll be even worse than this once we head to the reactor, but hey, what can you do, right?

The Turks told us to just rest for now, so we’re all staying in one of the rooms in the local inn. Boy, is this inn small as fuck... they had to borrow a mattress from the store nearby so we could all fit in here. Like, remember when we stayed at your grandma’s in Kalm that one summer? Like that, but with even more of that backwater feeling.

Boy, my boy. My dude.

We had to comfort Jonas because some shit happened with his binder and rendered the thing practically unusable, or so he says. Or some shit like that. I don’t know how this kinda stuff works, I just don’t like seeing a dude upset like that. I wish Shinra would just let him get that surgery without having to contact his parents for it, so he wouldn’t have to use this stuff anymore.

Don’t tell him I said this, but I think he’s really cute. Maybe I could…? I don’t know. But do you even think about it, Jackson? Finding someone, running outta Shinra, that sort of thing? Do you think  _ Sephiroth _ of all people would think of that, too? I mean, they have the dude go everywhere. We never ever heard of the dude using that charm of his to get into someone’s pants, — and I mean, he’s a real cutie. No, maybe cutie is too little. Damn. Dude’s really dreamy, let’s be real. A big dreamboat — I just… that must be  _ really _ tiring, y’know?

You’d think maybe it’s even forbidden for him to fuck around and fuck someone and—

Oh shit, the Turks are coming.

* * *

Holy shit. Jackson,  _ Jackson. _

The mountain guide is exactly your type of girl.

We were told by a random kid that she knew how to sew like a goddess, because y’know, backwater towns and having to keep your clothing usable. So today we took Jonas’ binder to her to see if she could save the thing, because you just gotta help a bro out, you see? And I just. Long hair,  _ natural _ big boobs. Literally the biggest badonkadonks (sic) I have ever seen? I swear, the girl is so much boob that you’d fear for her health.  _ (laughs) _ Just how the fuck does she manage that shit? Does she get someone to hold them for her? I have several questions.

Anyway, anyway! Speaking of girls! I got to see some of the file the Turks were carrying with them while they weren’t looking! Seriously, they should just promote me, amazing Richard, into their ranks. They didn’t even notice I was looking! Like, the fuck, dude.

But my duddiest (sic) dude. In this recover mission, we were tasked to try to bring back a few stuff, right? But we were only ever shown the picture of some Cloud fellow and a description of the other thing. It seems like an alien thing and you have to wonder if Nibelheim is just Shinra’s alien crash site or some shit.  _ (laughs) _

But. The thing? The thing is  _ hot. _ Not conventional hot, of course. More like, alien hot. She — do aliens even use pronouns exactly like us?  _ (laughs) _ Well, I think it’s a she, but I could be mistaken. I’m mistaken a lot — has the prettiest boobs I’ve ever seen. I mean, weird as fuck too, because she has an eye for a nipple, but  _ dude. _ Dude, I’d let that thing fuck me. I don’t even know how one would go about fucking that thing, but holy shit. It’s like a big monster girl Sephiroth. Weirdly hot!

Maybe it could end this backwater mountain weather?  _ (laughs) _ I’ll see if I can get you a picture if we find her. Since you have your funny tentacle and monster fetishes. But you gotta buy me dinner, alright? Or get me some sweet, sweet Sephiroth merch. Because I know you’re in the Silver Elite, you lucky motherfucker. I’ve seen your phone that one time. How did you even get in there again?

* * *

I GOT MISS BOOBS NUMBER JUST FOR YOU!

I told her you’re blond and I don’t know how girls work, but it seemed to put her under some sort of spell? So she’s like  _ (imitating, higher pitched) _ “O-oh? A blond guy in Shinra? Oh my gods, sure, h-here you go, aah” and asks me to swear secrecy to everyone else because who the heck knows. Girls are  _ so _ weird, Jackson.

Her father is even more weird, because like, he sees Jonas? He yells at the poor dude. Like, the fuck, old man. Jonas didn’t ask to have boobs, leave him alone. Your own kid has massive badonkas (sic) and you’re letting her go around in a ridiculous cowgirl outfit, literally, what gives? That shit doesn’t even protect anyone from the cold? I doubt her boobs alone keep her warm. Seriously, old folks need to chill.

The Turks came around and asked what the entire (sic) fuck was happening, so we had to tell them that we were there because Jonas was getting part of his uniform fixed and holy shit. Asshole father begins to yell again about how we were “influencing” his kid and motherfucking Gunblade gives him the comeback of the century. Literally “Sir, do you always bully kids that aren’t yours or you just didn’t take your ‘be decent to other folks’ meds today?”

My. Dude. The guy turned beet red, like. Holy shit. Albert started laughing so the dude went back into his house. Miss Boobs is all like apologizing and shit. And I’m just. Hugging Jonas. Dude was big and scary and mean to him, so of course Jonas was shaken as fuck. I’d be, too, to be honest.

The Turks tell me to take him back to the inn and help him calm down, since I’m the one holding him and tell the other dudes to stay so they can sort things out with the mountain guide boob girl about the going up the mountain to the reactor thing. The girl gives me a look like she wants to do more for Jonas, but she didn’t do anything, so we just left.

When I was alone with Jonas in that inn room, shit got real.

Like, I was comforting him and my head was sort of all over the place, so I kissed his forehead like a good dude. Dude looks at me like I just offered him five million gil and kisses me? My gods, I never kissed anyone before. But I realized a lot of shit at that moment. And we had an excellent talk.

So I guess I’m dating Jonas now, dude. Who’d have thought  _ (laughs) _ that I’d find love in such a backwater shithole.

* * *

Hey, Jackson, we’re going up the mountain! Woohoo!

_ (laughter) _

Oh, look, I made Jonas laugh.  _ Cute.  _ Say hi to Jackson, Jon—

_ (A Turk interrupts by reminding the cadets that the mission is dangerous and should be taken more seriously.) _

_ (whispering) _ I’ll get back to you later, Jackson. Just know that it’s cold and weird as fuck up here.

* * *

_ (unidentified roaring noises) _

J-jackson! Jackson… I think I’m gonna die, my dude. The thing in the reactor — it’s… it’s still there, I think… holy shit… — it got everyone else… I… it… oh my fuck…!

I thought Jonas was right after me!

I think he… ah, shit… why…  _ (sobbing) _ Why!  _ Why! _

_ (loud sobbing) _

It… It isn’t fair! And holy shit, the guide girl just... ran away too! Fuck! I don’t want to be here alone… I don’t want to be here alone… I…!

_ (loud, unidentified noise) _

_ (gasp) _

_ (whispering) _ It... got out. It’s just the… the tentacles… but… ah shit…

_ (recording goes almost entirely quiet, save for panicked breathing, the wind and the unidentified noises) _

_ (very quiet) _ I don’t want to die… not here…

_ (interference with a loud noise, assumed to be that of the device dropping to the ground) _

_ (quick steps fading out, assumed to be the device’s owner running away) _

_ (roaring, a loud series of cracks, wet noises and very loud screaming, lasting for a couple minutes) _

_ (unidentified laughter, akin to that of a child) _

_ (silence) _

**[End Log]**


	17. Listing Of Lost Mission #536682’s Recovered Items

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like cryptography and cracking down a lot of numbers. If not, you can find converters for those online! As long as you find out what kind of code it is.
> 
> Your cake tastes a lot like that old tale of an arcade machine that doesn't exist.
> 
> If you don't like this cake, wait and you shall realize what it's about through other means. Same thing in case you successfully consume this cake and it's got even more confusing than it already was.

**Listing Of Lost Mission #536682’s Recovered Items**

**#536682-1:** A series of bags belonging to the personnel deployed, containing mundane personal belongings (Clothes, ammunition, hygiene products, several notepads, etc.) found to be enough for the course of the mission alone. Content of some of those belongings to be further analysed by the Department of Administrative Research/Turks.

**#536682-2:** A small biscuit tin. Analysis verified it to be normal and to have contained chocolate cake at some point during the mission.

**#536682-3:** A recording device belonging to cadet Richard Heartily of the Knights squad. (See “Transcript of item #536682-3’s contents” for further details.)

**#536682-4:** Three (3) Shinra propaganda posters, brand new, having never been affixed to any walls for their intended purpose.

**#536682-5:** Two extra batteries, related to the device described in the item #536682-3.

**#536682-6:** An unsigned and unfinished letter, addressed to Caroline Schmidt, a woman who works at Chocoboniere, a local cafe located near Shinra HQ. It reads:

~~_ Dear Caroline, _ ~~

_ Dear Carol, _

 

_ Find me a coward if you will, since I never had the courage to tell you in person and to be honest? I most likely never will.  _ ~~_ And being in a mission a whole ocean away doesn’t help at all haha _ ~~ _ But I _

~~_ Ever since the first day, I _ ~~

~~_ Before you, I had no one be this gentle _ ~~

_ I think I might have fallen in love _

**#536682-7:** A rather damaged poster of General and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth that was handed over to the innkeeper after the personnel went missing, by a man identifying himself as Mr. H. The upper half of it (containing the eyes and the overall top of the picture’s head) was torn off rather crudely. This surviving half very bottom parts contains propaganda text that reads “Join Us Today”. “PB” is inscribed in one of the corners. The back of it contains a letter of sorts, as it reads:

_ Jackson. _

_ If this makes its way to you, it’s likely they’ve already told you about it. _

_ Do not believe them. _

_ I’ve learned the truth. The truth beyond the veil. Our truth. _

_ 432324334211 2443 25151535243322 11 431513421544 2433 11 42151113443442 211142 11521154 _

_  
_ _ 432315 4352113131345243 543445 124224332243 543445 4434 11 331552 4533245115424315 _

_  
_ _ 543445 131133 154313113515 44234234452223 442315 42154533243433 _

_  
_ _ 24 43151525 1331344514 434442242115 _

_  
_ _ 5215 4323113131 44231533 14154344423454 2444 153314 432324334211 121521344215 2444 23113535153343 _

_  
_ _ 34333154 44231533 5215 52243131 1215 21421515 _


	18. Cypher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still breathe!
> 
> Did you know? Mako Reactors breathe as well.

I’ve never been all that good at enigmas myself.

So when “Nellie” (not her real name) of the Turks walked in with things that aren’t instant noodles and this very weird cypher, the curious side of me got really upset at not knowing what is probably very important information about the subject I’ve been watching over.

Apparently, the Turks already know what the strange code means and that it’s related to 013-C in some way. They just sent “Nellie” over to confirm something they’ve been pondering ever since cracking the code: does 013-C knows what it means as well?

Which turns out to be the case.

He was given the coded message and time to read it. Once he was done, he smiled and handed it back without an explanation.

When inquired on it, he simply replied with a grin that “I could tell you but either you wouldn’t believe me or you’d have me hanged for something I have no control over” and refused to further elaborate on it.

His nerve over this entire thing, I swear.

Mr. Sephiroth appeared during this entire questioning, somehow. He brought cake but didn’t say much of significance for the regards of this document.  ~~ He asked me if I tried baking the cake yet. I admit that I haven’t, since this whole mess is taking quite some of my free time with it. ~~ He then proceeded to say things wouldn’t be as messy if we’d just let the subject leave. Hah.

He offered to make a copy of his personal cook book for me if I can get things over with faster. I can tell that he’s getting desperate. Also? Very low of him to try to win me over with food, in a way or another. Rude. Then again, that’s why he’s the General, right? He’s able to spot weaknesses and try to make use of them to his advantage. Still rude as [REDACTED].

Other than that, it reached my ears that the new mission to Nibelheim, to try to make sense of at least a bit of this mess has failed entirely. And that’s where the code comes from, it seems. Looks like seven people or so died in that one and there’s a certain unease about sending any more people to the site, even if it might be necessary. (For possible body retrieval and to make sense of what the [REDACTED] is happening up in that backwater place.)

Honestly, I’ve been contemplating the possible outcomes of me breaching protocol and letting the subject go at once. On one side, there’s much we could learn from his unique condition, but I guess — and I’m pretty sure it’s not just me — I’m growing tired of this whole thing.

I want to go back to my simple routine of working on my materia research and observing Mr. Sephiroth after his monthly schedule, knowing fully well he’ll continue to break my heart repeatedly, in a manner or another. Or maybe I could go home. I could go back to Kalm, back to that kind of countryside energy that differs greatly from Midgar.

It should be noted, of course, for the matters of this document, that’s probably just me being fatigued and that it doesn’t reflect any negative views on the company.

I’m just a small researcher who’s shy and stuff. I wouldn’t have the guts to set this place on fire to begin with. That’s more Mr. Sephiroth’s style, if he ever got upset enough, I think.

And we aren’t in danger of him doing it... right?


End file.
